Eclipse of the Heart
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku. When Inuyasha finds her, he forces Kagome to give him the shards, and uses them to defeat Naraku's new incarnations. His demonic nature overpowers him. Read to find out what happens next! Review!
1. Prolugue

"Take this" says an attractive dark- haired girl(about 15) as she shoots off an arrow with incredible force.

"Wind-Scar!" growls a young man(appears 16) slamming his giant sword on the ground releasing a surge of power capible of destroying everything in its hideously disgusting demon falls dead before them after receiving that defistating blow. The young man tucks his sword deeper and deeper into its sheath as the sword grows smaller and smaller.

"Yeah we got another!" says the girl tucking away her bow and arrows.

"Well?" the gray-haired young man asks impatiently.

"Well what?" the girl snaped.

"Are you going to get the shard of the shikon no tama?"

"Oh, sorry, Inuyasha." she says bashfully trying not to look into his deep golden eyes.

She walks over to the demon's carcass and searches for the shard. It takes her a minute, but she sights it eventually, in its thigh. She reaches her hand to take it, but just as she did the carcass moved.

"Aaiyaa!" she jumps back, scared out of her wits.

It was Inuyasha trying to scare her. He rolled on the blood stianed dirt laughing uncontrollably.

"That wasn't funny!" she started. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

When he finally regains his composure, he stands up snickering.

"The look in your face almost gave ME a heart attack." He says laughing again.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" She screams. "SIT! SIT! SIT! _SIT! _" She walks off in a huff. The beads of subjudation that Kaede placed on his neck pulls down and slams him into the dirt several times.

When Inuyasha manages to get a word out, he screams, "What about the jewel shard?"

"Find it your damn self!" she yells still walking.

"Kagome!" he says.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally makes it back to the village, bloodstained and tired, he's in one of his moods.

"Nappy headed bitch, gets on my fucking nerves. I can't stand her." the hanyo mumbles under his breath. He walks into Kaede's cabin. Inside is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede.

"I can see by the holes in your robe, that Kagome told you to sit, am I right?" Miroku asks sarcastically.

"Kagome made you find the shard of the shikon no tama by yourself, I presume." Sango says chuckling.

Shippo gets up dancing around Inuyasha laughing saying, " Ha-Ha. Kagome's mad at you Ha-Ha!" He sticks his tongue out.

Inuyasha gives Shippo one quick punch to the head.

"Oww. I'm telling Kagome." the little kitsune cries.

"I'm not mad, Shippo." Kagome says walking in, not even acknowledging Inuyasha's presence. She sits by Sango, turnng her back towards Inuyasha.

"So what did you do this time?" Miroku asks Inuyasha.

"All I did was make his leg move when she reached for the shard. Scared her a bit that's all."

"You don't find anything wrong with that?" Kagome screams at him standing up now.

"No, I really don't" He answers walking closer.

"You obviously have no heart." the miko retorts walking closer to him. So close, actually, that  
if they were any closer their noses would touch.

"I obviously do, I put up with you, don't I?" He says turning around walking out of the door.

"Whoa. Didn't expect that." Miroku states as Kagome sits back down.

"Diddo" Sango agrees stroking her bakeneko, Kirara.

* * *

Outside, Inuyasha is walking towards Goshinboku. _I remember this tree. This is tree Kikyou pinned me to before she died. She was brought back to life by the ogress Urasue, using soil from her grave and a part of Kagome's soul. Although she looks alive, her body is still dead, and she must ingest the souls of dead women in order to move. Her body is made of clay and graveyard soil and is considered a clay doll. If it wasn't for Naraku, maybe it would have never happened. Maybe Kikyou wouldn't have to gather souls to maintain her body. Maybe we could have had a real relationship. I admit that I would go to hell with Kikyo, but what about Kagome?...._

He climbs up the tree and sits on one of the bigger branches. Inuyasha stares into space just being. After a couple of minutes, he hears someone trying to climb the tree;It's Kagome. He grabs her wrist and pulls her up.

"So what cha doing?" She asks sitting on top of the branch.

He doesn't reply. He looks her straight in the face. He can't help but notice how she and Kikyou resemble each other so much.

"Inuyasha? I said what are you doing?" She asks again sure she has his attention.

"Oh. Nothing, just you know, thinking." He replies sullenly.

"You're thinking about _her_ again, aren't you?" She says looking away.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asks.

"This is where you always go when you think about her." She says. " Do you still have feelings for her?" She asks looking him dead in the face.

"No, of course not." He says quickly unable to look her in the face

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she says upset.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Nothing." She replies coldly turning away.

"Kagome, why won't you talk to me?" He says placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Why don't you talk to me?" She asks pulling her shoulder away from his reach causing her to loose her grip and slip out off of the branch. Inuyasha grabs her arm to keep her from falling.

"That's why. You always over react." He says pulling her back up.

"I don't over react." she says scooting away from him.

"Yes you do." he says watching her every move.

"Just drop it, okay?" she says jumping out the tree landing softly on her feet.

She walks towards Kaede's house. She turns to steal one more glance at Inuyasha, and a single tear rolls down her cheek as she keeps walking.

Inuyasha turns back to the starry sky. There is noise coming from the bushes. The scent is familar.

"Kagome?" He asks.

No, it was Kikyou.

* * *

This is my second epic tradgedy stories. Plez comment and review. I would love to continue, but only if a get good review.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ki...Kikyou."He stutters not beleiving his own eyes. He sniffs the air smelling the overpowering scent of graveyard soil and bones. _It's really her_. He jumps out of the tree and runs her direction, stopping only two feet in front of her.

"Inuyasha" She says emotionless.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He quizzes her.

"I was about to ask the same. Where is Kaede?" She says not really wanting to talk. "Besides, this is my sister's home, is it not? I have the right to visit."

"She's...She's inside with Sango and Miroku."

Kikyou walks inside with Inuyasha walking quickly behind her.

"Kaede, I'm in need of a place to lodge for the night. Will it be of any inconvience if I sleep here tonight?" She says looking around.

"She gives me the creeps." Shippo whispers to Miroku.

"I here ya." he whispers back.

"Inuyasha and friends be lodging with me as well, but I can make room for ye." Kaede replies.

"Thank-you." Kikyou says with a smile.

Sango rolls her eyes at Kikyou's fake smile and notices Kagome. She's laying on her sleeping bag staring up at Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kikyou glances her direction, and decides to poke fun.

"Where are my manners? Hi Sango. Miroku." She turns her head, and then turns it back.  
"Oh, Hi Kagome. Inuyasha didn't tell me you were here." She tries to hold back her laughter, but you can tell by the look on her face that she thought it was funny. Sango, still looking at Kagome, noticed tears streaming down her face. Kagome turns the other way not wanting any one to see.

"How've you been, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asks with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Fine. Is there anything new with you?"

"Nope."

Kagome can't take it any more. She grabs her yellow backback, pushes pass Inuyasha and runs outside. Sango swiftly follows after her. When Sango arruves outside, she sees Kagome sitting under Goshinboku, crying.

"Oh, Kagome." Sango says walking towards her.

"It's nothing, really." She tries to wipe away the tears.

"It's ok, I know. Don't wipe away your tears, it's ok to cry. I know how you must feel."

"It's just that..." Kagome bursts into an uncontrollable fit of tears. This goes on for minutes until she regains some composure.

"I know he used to love her and still has feelings for her, it's just that I want him to have feelings for me too! I thought he loved me now, that's all I want. Is that too much to ask?" She says burying her face into Sango's shoulder. Sango rocks them both back and forth.

"No, it isn't."

"Maybe it's time I rethink my priorities." she says looking towards the bone eaters well.

"What do you mean?" Sango says looking down at Kagome.

"I mean, that I know I promised Inuyasha I would stay with him no matter what, but he's caused me so much heartache, I don't know if I can." Kagome wipes the tears from her face. She stops crying. They both slowly stand up.

"Are you saying?" Sango says looking at Kagome's hazel brown eyes.

"Yes, I am. These are the last tears I will ever cry over him. This is my last night in the sengoku period. I'm leaving in the morning."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Now Sango has tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't tell Inuyasha. He probally won't notice anyway." Kagome says hugging her friend goodbye.

"C'mon. Let's go inside, it's a little chilly." Sango says Motioning towards Kaede's cabin.

"No. I think it would be better if stayed out here."

* * *

Kikyou, still standing in the same place, yawns.

"You must be tired." He quickly scans the room for someplace for her to sleep. "There, come sleep there" He points to Kagome's sleeping bag.

"That be Kagome's bed. Is it not?" Kaede asks looking to Inuyasha.

"No, Kagome's sleeping outside." Sango answers walking through the door.

"Be it not cold outside?"

"She'll be fine." Inuyasha says not caring where Kagome sleeps.

"Well then, may ye all have a good night." Kaede says putting out the fire with ashes, ignorant of what is going on.

* * *

The next morning, Kaede woke to Shippo's whining.

"But Sango, why does Kagome have to leave because of Inuyasha?"

"Because Kagome feels that it would be for the best if she left." Sango says stroking his fur.

"When will she come back?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"Sango, Kagome's leaving?" Kaede asks stepping off of the cot.

"Yes. Last night, seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou really upset her. She thinks compared to her she's just some knock-off Kikyou."

"I see. Does Inuyasha know yet?"

"No, she asked me not to tell."

"Inuyasha will not like this." Kaede shakes her head.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Kagome has on her yellow backpack walking towards the bone eaters well. She senses a strong demonic nearby, so she picks up the pace in her step._ Used to be that when a demonic presence was near I wouldn't have to worry. I knew Inuyasha would save me. But now..._

Out of nowhere a giant centiede, much like the one who brought her here in the first place, appeared out of nowhere. She reached for her bow and arrow, but she forgot she left it with Sango before she left. _Oh shit, now what!_

She begins to run like hell, swiftly dodging rocks and sticks, but _not_ holes. Just as she gains distance, she trips in a hole in the ground.

"I will finally avenge my sister!" screeches the centipede.

"Sankon Tetsusou!"

Inuyasha hard as nail claws cut through its body like wet toilet paper.

"Kagome what are you doing here? I thought you were sleep under Goshinboku." He asks extending his arm to help her up; She gets up on her own.

"I was just taking a walk." She says walking back toward's the well.

"With all your stuff? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No." She says picking up her pace.

"You sure? I could carry it for you if ya like?"

"Shouldn't you be off with Kikyou?" She says

"She left a while ago, so I came looking for you."

"I left some ramen boiling for you. Go eat it." A_m I her replacement?_

"Really, why?"

"I not going to be back in time for breakfast."

With that Inuyasha leaves her to her walk. When she finally arrives at the well she looks around for a while. _I remember when Madam Centipede first brought me here._

She climbs over the ledge, and jumps down, ready to go back to the modern era.

* * *

kay, i kno it started out kind of dull and slow, but I had 2 x-plain dere background a lil first. now dat i've done that i can really get into the main plot. plez comment!!


	3. Chapter 2

"Ow" Kagome hits the ground with a loud thump. "I should put a pillow here next time." _Oh yeah, this _is _my last time._

She climbs out of the well back at the Higurashi shrine.

Souta happens to be walking by and spots her climbing back.

"Hey grampa, Kagome's back."

Grampas walks out of the shed not looking her way. "Yeah but for how long."

Kagome ignores her grandfather's sarcasism and walks into her house. She walks in the kitchen and sees her mother cooking lunch.

"Oh, Hi Kagome. Are you ready to eat? Lunch is almost ready." Mrs. Higurashi asks looking at her daughter.

"No, I think I'll go upstairs, bathe, and get ready for school."

"Ok."

Kagome walks up to her bed room, and puts her stuff down. _Where's my sleeping bag?_

Kagome takes a quick, hot shower then goes to her desk and begins packing her school supplies.

* * *

Inuyasha walks into Kaede's cabin ready to eat his noodles. He sniffs the air and smells no noodles, and he doesn't see any either. *Where the fuck are my noodles?*

"Hey, baba? Where's my noodles?" He asks rudely.

"What noodles? Kagome didn't leave you any noodles."

"Eh? Then why would she tell me that?" _Why would she lie about noodles?_

"I'll tell you why. You think of her as a _backup _Kikyou." Shippo says

"What?!"

"Let me explain. Come Inuyasha, walk with me." Miroku tells him.

They walk to Goshinboku.

"Last night when Kikyou came you completely ignored her. And from my understanding, you only spoke to Lady Kagome when Kikyou left." Miroku explains.

"Well yeah but I didn't find anything wrong with it."

"Well everyone else does. And it really hurt her."

"Ok so the wench went for a walk. Big deal."

"No she went home, for good."

"What!?" _This can't be_ "....Wait it's a Saimyosho!"

Inuyasha extends his long claws to attack. "Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha's claws obliterates the giant bugs.

"I wonder why they were here?" Miroku asks.

"Kanna." Naraku asks as the image of Inuyasha and Miroku fade from her mirror. "It seems that Inuyasha and Kagome are having a lover's spat. We can use this to are advantage. Go get Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku." She leaves the room to bring Kagura to their master.

When she comes back she has Kagura with her.

"Kagura, I need you to keep Kikyou busy. And nothing more...You may go now."

Kagura walks out, off to find Inuyasha. _Maybe I'll run across Sesshomaru while I'm out._

"Kanna, go look for Kagome."

"I thought she was gone." She says in her eerie, quiet voice.

"She is, but knowing Inuyasha he will bring her back. Since you have no scent or demonic aura, I want you to stay in Kaede's village until she returns."

"Yes Naraku." She leaves without making a sound.

Naraku begins to make new incarnations.

* * *

Inuyasha is to busy thinking about Kagome to worry about whatever Naraku is planning.

He runs to the bone eaters well wondering if he should go get her. Just then, she senses a strong demonic aura. He sniffs the air.  
_Sesshomaru_

"Jaken, do you sense that." Sesshomaru says looking down at his green counterpart.

"Ay milord. It appears to be Inuyasha." Jaken replies looking around. " If you don't mind me asking, milord, where is Rin?"

"She's flew ahead, on Ah-un." They say nothing more on the subject.

* * *

"Kagome, keep up." shouts her friend, Yuki.

"Yeah." Ayami and Eri says in unison.

The friends are maneuvering their way through the crowds trying to get to class.

**RIING-RIING**

"Oh shit, the tardy bell." Ayami says under her breath.

* * *

"Ok class, now we last left off on the expedition to..." the teacher starts.

"Psst. Kagome, look." Ayami points to Hojo. "He's been asking about you."

"No he hasn't." Kagome giggles.

"Kagome. Since you happen to know enough on the subject to joke around during the lesson, Why don't you explain it to the rest of the class"  
her teacher instructs her.

"Uhh, I don't really...know."

"Well then sit down and pay attention. Just because you've been sick, doesn't mean you won't be tested. You have study period after school." She looks at Ayame. "You can join her, Ayami. Now back to the lesson."

The teacher goes on and on about the history of Japan. *when will the damn bell ring?*

**RIING-RIING**

Kagome gathers her things when Hojo walks over.

"Hey, Kagome." He says enthusiastically.

"Hey Hojo." She says sadened.

"I don't know if this is a bad time or anything, but would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Uhh... yeah. I'd like that."

"Pick ya up at eight"

* * *

Kagome arrived at her house around five.

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hi, Kagome. How was your day."

"Fine."

"Oh yeah, your cute friend with the doggie ears is in the kitchen."

"Wha-what?!?" She stomps into the kitchen. Inuyasha is annoying Buyo, the cat.

"Inuyasha," She says sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to come get you, duh."

"Well that's too bad because I'm not coming back. You may leave now."

"Yeah whatever. They already told me that. Now get ready. "

"No."

"Look," He gets up looking her sternly in the face. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Hmmph." She turns away from him with her nose in the air.

"It was your choice." He picks her up and slugs her over his shoulder and begins to walk out of the house.

"Bye Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi calls.

"She'll be back soon." He calls walking to the well.

"Put me down!!" She screams.

"Whatever." He drops her in the well, and jumps in after her.

* * *

"Oouuff." She hits the dirt softened by the light rain with a hard thud."Great, this was my good uniform."

"Shut-up and walk with me." Inuyasha says pulling her out of the Bone Eater's well.

"Well not to long 'cause I have a date." She steps in a puddle. "These were my good shoes."

"Didn't I say shut-up?"

They walk through the forest surrounding Kaede's village. Kagome's hair is slightly dampened by the soft rain.

"They told me..." he starts. "about how it hurt you when I was talking to Kikyou."

"Yeah, and?"

"Why?...Why does it bother you?"

"Because, I... I can't explain it."

"Just answer the damn question! Why does it bother you so much?!?" They are near Kaede's cabin now.

"It's because I-I...aauugh!" She screams in pain.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks worried looking at her pained expression.

"My heart... aches..." She stumbles and falls. Luckily, Inuyasha caught her in time. Just then, a girl in all white, with white hair, and a white hibiscus in her hair, appears out of the shadows holding a mirror. Kagome's image is in the mirror.

"Kanna," He states. "Wha-what are you doing?" Inuyasha shouts looking down at Kagome squirming in pain from what seems to be this girl and her mirror.

"Sucking her soul. Part of it anyway..."

"Sucking her soul?" He can't beleive what he's hearing. All of a sudden, foggish looking balls of white light start to flow out of Kagome's body.

"It's tugging at my heart, It's unbeara..." Her body goes limp while the mirror sucks in the white lights.

"What happened?" Inuyasha gently shakes her body.

"She's mine now." Kanna turns the mirror turns slightly to the left, and Kagome's body stirs.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asks looking down at her.

She doesn't answer, and her eyes burst open. They look cold and lifeless. She knocks Inuaysha two feet away with a barrier that magically appears around her. Her lifeless body floats vertically towards the girl in white and the barriers allow her inside. The two begin to fade away.

"Kagome!!" He runs toward them, but they fade away too fast.

Inside the cabin, Sango hears his screams and runs outside to see what the problem is. Inuyasha is on his knees with a look of disbelief.

"What happened?" She says running over looking at Inuyasha. Miroku walks out of the cabin wondering the same thing.

"What in the hell happened?"Miroku asks looking at Inuyasha. *I've never seen him in such a vulnerable state.*

"They took her." Inuyasha looks off into the distance.

"Took who?" Sango looks at his face in search of an answer.

"They took Kagome."

"Wait, I thought she was in the modern era." Miroku scratches his head confused.

"No, I brought her back. I brought her back against her will and they took her."

"Who took Lady Kagome?" Miroku asks still confused.

"They did. Naraku. He got Kanna to suck her soul and take her. And...And...it's all my fault." Inuyasha is fighting to hold back tears.

"No, It isn't your fault." Sango says trying to comfort him.

"We have to find her." Inuyasha stands up hiding his face behind his bangs. "Let's go"

* * *

Back at Kagome's house, Ayami, Eri, and Yuki knock at the door.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi opens the door.

"Is Kagome here, or is she already gone on her date?" Eri asks.

"Oh, yes. She and Inuyasha left about thirty minutes ago. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Thank you." She closes the door and the three procede to walk out of the Higurashi shrine.

"Inuyasha?" Yuki asks.

"That's her gangster boyfriend." Ayami states.

"So she's standing Hojo up for him?" asks Eri

"I guess. Wait, isn't that him?" Yuki points to the tall figure walking towards them.

"Hey girls." He greets them. "What brings you here?"

"We came to check up on Kagome to see if she was ready for your date, but she's out with Inu-"

"fluenza. She's out with Inufluenza." Ayami cuts Yuki off.

"Oh, you mean, influenza. She's sick with the flu? I guess I'll call here tomorrow to see if she is ok." Hojo walks out of the shrine.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asks.

"Because we're Kagome's friends, and we know what's best for her. She blowing a big chance with Hojo. As her friends we should help her make the right decision. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all chime as they continue to go home.

* * *

Ok now I'm geeting to the main plot of the story. SPOILER~one person is going to die.  
I'm goin to change da summary...It shuld of changed by now. Read and review!! and den review again about who u think iz going to die!! Sorry it took so long, i culdnt get to the get to the place where u add chaps.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

It's dark, windy and threatening grayish-purple clouds hover in the thunderous sky above. A little girl in white, with a floating unconscious body, hover through it it with great speed. They slowly land on the ground in front off what seems like a never ending patch of dry, barren land. A mist of gray appears in front of the two, forming a large castle. A tall, dark haired man slowly emerges from the casle and proceedes to walk their way. The girl in white notices this and the barrier disperses dropping the unconscious body to the ground with a hard thud.

"Kanna," The figure starts. "I see you've accomplished the task I assigned to you. Good work." He says half-heartedly. He uses the tip of his foot to turn the body's face slightly to get a better look at it, revealing an ebony-haired girl with a dried tear line on her face. He frowns.

"Is there something wrong?" Kanna looks towards naraku with her blank black eyes.

"It's just that I wish she was awoke so I could have a reason to kill her." Naraku kicks the body in it's chest, causing her to stir. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Kanna turns her mirror, but the movement won't cease. _How can she out-will the power of my mirror?_

Naraku starts back to the castle. "Do something with her until Inuyasha gets here." He fling his hand in the air. _There's something special about this girl._

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang are deep in the wood s in search of Kagome. Inuyasha runs sniffing vigorously in the air. _Why can't I pick up her scent?_

Sango is riding high above the trees looking for any trace of her but is unsuccessful and eventually flies down lower with the other two.

"Any luck?" Miroku asks as Sango gets in hearing distance. She shakes her head, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly stops causing the others to do the same.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango looks in the same direction he's looking. His noses twitches. He has a scent! But who's? It's familar, but is it Kagome's? Inuyasha rapidly uns that direction without warning. Sango and Miroku try to catch up but are no match for Inuyasha's demonic speed, so they eventually give up trying to catch up and resort to just keeping on his trail.

* * *

Up ahead, Kikyou is in a beatiful field of different assortment of grasses, flowers, and other plants. Three little girls follow behind her as she picks up certain grasses.

"What does this one do, Lady Kikyou?" One girl says holding up a piece of grass.

"That helps rid the body of germs." Kikyou smiles.

"And this one?" nother girl shows her a slightly different piece of grass.

"That eases the pain in birth." Kikyou pats her on the head.

The last girl shoves a dandelion in Kikyou's face. "What about this?"

Kikyou wraps the girl in a warm embrace. "This one is the most important. It puts a smile on people's faces." Kikyou senses a strong demonic presence nearby and sends they children away.

"Kagura, are you going to hide in the bushes all day?" Kikyou picks another piece of grass and sets it in her basket.

"Well, well, well. I guess I'm supposed to be scared because you saw me." Kagura puts her hand in her sleeve and pulls out a slip of paper. _I hope this works._

"It that a sutra?" Kikyou smiles. "Am I suppose to be impressed by a silly piece of paper?"

"This 'silly piece of paper' will drive all the souls out of your body. Smile at that." Kagura shifts her finger, and one turns to three.

"If it's a real sutra, how can you hold it?" Kikyou drops her basket on the ground and stands up staring at the demon.

"This special sutra does nothing to demons. It's for getting rid of those who don't belong, the unliving, _you_"

"Special indeed. Throw one. Throw one if it is so special." Kikyou watches the shocked expression appear on Kagura's face and disappear suddenly. _What does she have up her sleeve?_ She eyes Kagura suspicously.

"Very well, It's your funeral." Kagura throws her 'special' sutras and latch on to Kikyou's body. They stand there for a minute and nothing happens.

"Wow that was really-aauugh!!!" She shouts purple electrical currents floating around her. She falls to the ground on her back. One by one , the souls escape her body, then it becomes more rapid. She crosses her arms across her chest to try to keep them from leaving, but fails.

"Told you so." Kagura pulls a single feather from her head, slamming it on the ground, and jumping on it as it expands. She flies off into the sky in search of something or someone.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Sango cries out into the forest; They lost his trail.

"Where could he have gone off to?" Miroku scratches the back off his head.

"I hope he found Kagome. It was bad enough she left, but now she's in danger." Sango has concern written all over her face. Miroku walks over and embraces her.

"It's okay. He'll find her." Some how his hand makes it's way down to her rear and begins to gently stroke it. "Oh, Sango." He purrs.

Sango silently pushes him away from her.

"You perverted lecher!!!" She punches him in the head a good two times.

"What?" He asks with a sheepish grin.

* * *

Up ahead, Inuyasha comes to a field of different grasses and flowers. He sniffs te air. _Kikyou has been here._ He sees a piece of paper on the ground. It's browned and singed, but he still makes it out to be a sutra. He is relunctant to pick it up, but senses no spiritual presence and does so anyway. He sniffs it. _Kagura. What was she doing here. And..And Kikyou. She was here, but where is she now?_

Inuyasha sniffs the air once more and picks up Kikyou's scent. He heads that direction and goes deeper into a nearby forest but stops short when he picks up a familar scent. _Is that Kagome?_ He walks at first, but gradually picks up his speed. _I'm coming, Kagome._ As he gets deeper, and deeper in the forest, he notices the change in the land. Less and less grass is growing, and fewer trees can be seen. Before he knows it, he finds himself in a barren waste land. The scent he picked is at it's strongest.

"Kagome? Where are you? Answer me?!?" He shouts into the abyss. He looks in the distance and sees a castle shape. _Is that who I think it is?_ He senses an unfamilar demonic aura. Out of nowhere, abolt of lightining strikes at him, but he just barely escapes. Dust flies everywhere.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" He draw out his demon sword, Tetsusaiga.

"Now, now, Inuyasha." The voice is so familar and he doesn't reveal his face. "Let's not be too hasty. You wouldn't want to kill Kagome, now would you?"

"Where is she, you sick bastard?"

"Right here." Out from the dust, appears a giant spider demon. More than five times Inuyasha's height. Hanging from it's bottom side, wrapped full body in spider silk, are two figures. One appears lifeless and the other kicking and screaming out Inuyasha's name.

"Kagome..." He whispers.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuun! Okay sorry to cut it off so abruptly, but I was on a roll, and didn't want to put too much in one chapter. Don't worry, since I was on a roll, I'm already starting on the next chapter. I'll update real soon. ^_^ !!!SPOILER!!! somone might become overpowered by the jewel shards and...what's this? did he just kill K-..... !!!SPOILER!!!

-InuyashaWifey


	5. Chapter 4

_"Who are you? Show yourselves!" He draws out his demon sword, Tetsusaiga._

_"Now, now, Inuyasha." The voice is so familar and he doesn't reveal his face. "Let's not be too hasty. You wouldn't want to kill Kagome, now would you?"_

_"Where is she, you sick bastard?"_

_"Right here." Out from the dust, appears a giant spider demon. More than five times Inuyasha's height. Hanging from it's bottom side, wrapped full body in spider silk, are two figures. One appears lifeless and the other kicking and screaming out Inuyasha's name._

_"Kagome..." He whispers._

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries. Inuyasha picks up the scent of tears in the air.

"Don't cry, Kagome. I'll get you down from there!" Inuyasha raises Tetsusaiga, and stands in fighting stance.

"Eager, aren't we?" The voice slips out.

"Naraku, you bastard. Let Kagome go!"

"What about Kikyou?" Naraku face appears out of the shadows, walking on top of the giant demon. A smile playing on his face.

Inuyasha looks up at the two bodies again, and shudders when he sees Kikyou, knocked out, with Kagome.

"Nevermind that!" Inuyasha tries to change the subject in fear of how Kagome might react. _I can't do windscar or backlash wave with them dangling up there. I don't sense his barrier. Maybe if I could just hit him straight on._

Inuyasha begins running in a speed only a demon could go, and strikes his sword at Naraku, but just as he was about to hit him, what seems to be a flash of lightining knocks him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha scrambles to his feet.

"Inuyasha," Naraku starts with a sinister grin. "Meet the second of my newest incarnations, Kimiko."

A flash of lightining flashes on the spider, and a female appears by Naraku. She's an exact replica of Naraku, except for the her being female part. Long, wavy, ebony hair. Blood red, piercing eyes. Thick, lucious red lips, and a body that will get any man horny. (A/N: I felt weird writing this, but I had to give you a mental picture. She is basically the imbodiment of the devil. And the female devil is suppose to be very alluring.)

"Tempting isn't it?" Kimiko grins.

Inuyasha scoffs. "Not in the least bit."

"You tell her, Inuyasha!" Kagome cheers. _You better look away._

Kimiko looks down at her feet, as if she could see through the demon's body. "Hmm. I forgot your little girlfriend was here." Kimiko disappears in a flash of light, and ends up standing upside down by Kagome.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha cries looking up at the demonness.

"Jealous much?" Kimiko smiles, grabbing Kagome's chin in her hand. "I'll be sure to kill him nice and slow for you."

Kimiko once again disappears with a flash of light and heads toward Inuyasha. "Die!" Lightining bolts begin to fly towards him at the speed of light. He dodges most of them successfully, but when the bolts cease, he has multiple wounds to the abdomen and arm.

"Had enough?" Kimiko laughs.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome screams.

Kimiko looks her way and almost runs towards her until Inuyasha's voice breaks the silence. "Stop, leave her out of this. Your fight is with me."

Kagome gasps. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glares at her. "Kagome, just shut up for once."

Kimiko lets out a small chuckle at their small disagreement. "Very well." More lightining bolts fly towards Inuyasha, and he retorts with windscar.

"Windscar!!!!" He shouts slamming his giant sword on the ground emiting bright yellow lights. It leaves a path of destuction in it's wake, yet Kimiko came out without a scratch.

"You'll have to be a lot faster than that." She tells him in her low, raspy voice.

"Dammit." Inuyasha mutters under his breath tired and weary. He stabs his sword into groung trying to block the bolts. _ I can't keep dodging this crap forever_

"No fun, you can't be tired already!" Kimiko shoots more bolts at him which he barely escapes.

Inuyasha heaves heavy breaths in and out _I'd hate to have Kagome watch me die, but what can I do?_ A spark goes off in Inuyasha's mind as more lightining bolts shoot at him. _Maybe it's the loss of blood, or the lack of oxygen going to my brain, but...what if I use the shards of the shikon no tama?_

Inuyasha soaks his hand in his own blood.

"Hey Kimi-Ho," He shouts. "Blades of Blood!!!" Kimiko turns around in time to get hit in the face with red boomerang shaped blood splats, which felt like steel.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" She screams wiping blood off the gash in her face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screams running under the spider demon. "Give me the shards!"

Kagome shakes her head vigorously. "No, I can't. Last time-"

"Fuck what happened last time!" Inuyasha glances over his shoulder as Kimiko gets up. "Hurry, unless you want to die, give me the damn shards!"

Tears sting the back of Kagome's eyes, as she imagines what he just said.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouts again sending Kimiko flying back. "Kagome!"

* * *

Kikyou begins to stir in the spider silk. "Damn her." Kikyou mutters under her breath. She looks at Kagome crying, and hears Inuyasha telling her to give him the shards. "Kagome."

Kagome looks at Kikyou. "This isn't the time."

"Listen, I know we've had our differences, but you must give him the shards. You must, or you will die, I will die......_he_ will die." Kikyou says nothing else.

More tears pour out of her eyes as she wriggles one arm free of the web and pulls out the shards. "Inuyasha, don't die!!" She screams throwing him the small bottle of shards. Inuyasha grabs holt of the bottle, breaking it with his strong grip. The shards embedding themselves in the palm of his hand. His pulse beats faster and harder, his breath shorter, and faster. The transformation is beginning.

* * *

Miroku and Sango make their way to a vividly green field. They both stop in their tracks when they sense something.

"Miroku, do you sense that?" Sango says looking into the horizon.

"Yeah, a strong demonic presence." Miroku looks into the direction Inuyasha set off in. "Let's go, hurry, I sense a spiritual mixed with it." They take off on Kirara's back.

Sango senses it too. "Do you think it's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Only one way to find out."

Sango nods. "Kirara, faster!"

* * *

Wow, I didn't even know I was gonna take it this far. Well, anywayz I was updating on my other stories and I made a new one. Sengoku High. If you like this fic, you'll like that one. It's a school for people who are gifted with the powers from from feudal japan. So basically it's full of monks, exterminators, demons, half demons, and mikos/priestesses. You know it's centered around InuXKag. Starts off slow, but Is really good. Plez go read it.

-InuyashaWifey ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

_More tears pour out of her eyes as she wriggles one arm free of the web and pulls out the shards. "Inuyasha, don't die!!" She screams throwing him the small bottle of shards. Inuyasha grabs holt of the bottle, breaking it with his strong grip. The shards embedding themselves in the palm of his hand. His pulse beats faster and harder, his breath shorter, and faster. The transformation is beginning._

* * *

_Miroku and Sango make their way to a vividly green field. They both stop in their tracks when they sense something._

_"Miroku, do you sense that?" Sango says looking into the horizon._

_"Yeah, a strong demonic presence." Miroku looks into the direction Inuyasha set off in. "Let's go, hurry, I sense a spiritual mixed with it." They take off on Kirara's back._

_Sango senses it too. "Do you think it's Inuyasha and Kagome?"_

_"Only one way to find out."_

_Sango nods. "Kirara, faster!"_

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shudders in fear as she watched her beloved change before her eyes. Inuyasha's tranformation was a terrible sight to see.

His eyes turn bright red, blue pupils. His fangs grow longer, sharper. His claws terribly sharp and his face, unrecognizable.

Naraku stares in disbelief of what just happened. _This half demon, he smells of a full youkai. What in the hell?_

Kimiko looks startled at first, but that quickly fades. "Finally, I can play with a real demon instead of some filthy ha-"

Kimiko looks down at her neck Inuyasha's claws went through it like wet toilet paper. Blood shoots out the gash like crazy.

"Halfbreed." Inuyasha cold glare sends a chill up her spine.

Blood soaks his robe of the fire rat, and he doesn't even seem to notice. Kimiko looks at Inuyasha with deep hatred. Has he just defeated her? _How did he get over here so fast?_

Kimko manages to get out one last word before death over took her.

"Bastard."

Inuyasha rips his hand from her throat and watches as her limp body hits the ground.

He lets out an unnatural laugh. "Who's next?" His voice doesn't sound the same. It sounds more dry and rough. More like Sesshomaru's than his own.

Inuyasha notices movement on top of the spider demon. He sees Naraku trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!!" Inuyasha is by his side in a flash. "Where do you think you're going?" He smirks.

"Die!" Inuyasha quickly pushes his hand through Naraku's chest and pulls it back out covered in blood.

"You forget, my heart is someplace else." Naraku smiles.

"Who said I wanted your heart?" Inuyasha opens his hand revealing the almost completed shikon jewel.

Naraku looks angered, Put uses this oppurtunity to take his leave.

"Inuyasha!" He hears someone cry. It sounds so familar, but...

Inuyasha looks down at his feet and slams his body inside the giant spider demon. He searches and eventually finds the demon's heart. The body turns to ashes, along with the web, and the girls fall to the ground.

Kagome is the first to jump up. Kikyou just stands and looks toward Inuyasha not frightened by his appearance at all, or at least she didn't show it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome is hesitant, but eventually slowly walks up to him. "Inuyasha. It's over now."

Inuyasha doesn't seem to understand.

"Get back!" He shouts.

"It's me, Inuyasha. Remember?" Kagome hesitates but continues his direction.

"Wench, I said..."

She continues to walk slowly to him.

He takes her approach as a threat. He sinks his claws into her arm and she falls to the ground. Kikyou begins to walk away, and Inuyasha follows, unable to control his actions.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's late and I'm tired. Hence, the lack of description and niceness. Laterz

-InuyashaWifey -_-


	7. Chapter 6

Miroku and Sango run to a barren waste land and comes to an abrupt stop, when they see their friend lying in a puddle of her blood.

"Kagome!!" Sango hops off of Kirara and runs to her friends aide. _Please be okay_

Miroku looks around the battlefield. He can't find Inuyasha's demonic aura. _But who's aura is this. It's one of a full youkai…_

"Miroku!" Sango cries out, cradling Kagome in her arms. Miroku rushes to her side glancing back and forth. K=Kagome stirs in Sango's quaking arms.

"Sango? When did you-" Kagome sputters up blood.

Miroku's violet eyes bores deep into Kagome's. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome breaks the gaze, and looks toward the horizon.

"I can't locate his demonic presence. Is he full youkai?" Miroku asks frantically trying to get an answer out of her. He looks at Sango with pleading eyes.

Sango musters up enough caliber to ask her a question. "Why Inuyasha leave you here to die?"

That's when Kagome breaks. Her mind keeps replaying the moment over and over again. _He didn't leave me to die…I know he didn't…_

Kagome shuts her eyes for a moment before she staggers over to Kirara. Miroku and Sango are taken aback at how much strength this mere human could muster up after having fatal wounds inflicted upon her.

"Kagome, what are you-" Sango can't get the words out.

"Kirara, transform." Kagome slowly climbs on the cat demon's back, the blood from her wound staining it's fur.

Sango runs to her friend to see what this is about. "Kagome please, get down. Your wounds are too great. We need to get you to the nearest village for treatment."

"Kirara, take me to Inuyasha." Kirara whips off into the sky following Inuyasha's scent.

Sango runs after them. "C'mon Miroku."

________________________________________________________

Down in a peaceful meadow, Kikyou stops to rest.

"Inuyasha, quit following me." She says in her usual monotone voice. "I no longer wish to be with you. Not this you." She refers to his full demon state.

Inuyasha doesn't listen, he can't hear her. He just…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries through the woods. Kagome jumps off of Kirara and stumble before running full sprint to him.

"Kagome. Get back!" He shout holding his claws in front of his face.

"I'm not scared anymore. Death is already near me." She staggers step by step closer to him. He takes one step back but stops unnerved by her boldness. When she finally reaches him, she wraps her hand around his neck and falls into a deep blissful kiss. Inuyasha hesitates but returns it. While kissing him, Kagome grabs the hand the shards are embedded in and purifies them. Inuyasha screams in pain, but eventually, the shards fall out and land on the grass.

Inuyasha pulls away from his beloved and breathes in her scent. _No, it can't be. Is this death?_

As if she heard his thoughts, she answers, "Yes, I am…dying." She falls forward onto his chest as she lets the darkness consume her entire person.

**A/N: I bet you wasn't expecting that. Well, n-t-wayz, there is probably only three more chapters left. On that note, tootles!!**


	8. Chapter 7

"_I'm not scared anymore. Death is already near me." She staggers step by step closer to him. He takes one step back but stops unnerved by her boldness. When she finally reaches him, she wraps her hand around his neck and falls into a deep blissful kiss. Inuyasha hesitates but returns it. While kissing him, Kagome grabs the hand the shards are embedded in and purifies them. Inuyasha screams in pain, but eventually, the shards fall out and land on the grass._

_Inuyasha pulls away from his beloved and breathes in her scent. __No, it can't be. Is this death?_

As if she heard his thoughts, she answers, "Yes, I am…dying." She falls forward onto his chest as she lets the darkness consume her entire person.

"What?" Inuyasha looks deep into her auburn spheres her heavenly scent drenched in the scent of oncoming death.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm dying Inuyasha." She coughs, sputtering blood over his haori. He kneels on one knee, laying her gently on the ground.

"Inuyasha, before…I go…"

"Don't speak like that-"

Kagome continues speaking, overlooking his words. "I just want you…to know…that…it wasn't your fault…"

Inuyasha snaps his eyes closed to prevent his tears from escaping.

"Kagome struggles to bring a hand to his glowing visage (A/N: New word!!). "Inuyasha…you're crying…" A smile adorns her peach lips.

Kikyou stares blankly at the couple, lost in her own thought. _How quaint. He's crying for that girl? Does she mean more to him than I do?_

Inuyasha opens his large amber eyes. "Kagome, hold on. I can get you some help."

Kagome puts her finger to his lips. "Inuyasha…I love you…"

Inuyasha's golden spheres grow wide in astonishment. He quickly, yet carefully, scoops he up in a warm embrace. Not caring about the blood seeping though his cloak. "Do you now how long I waited to hear that?!?" He once again begins crying for the harsh truth and irony of the situation finally dawns on him.

Kagome feels the stinging sensation behind her eyes. "Inuyasha…when I die…don't forget me…just don't…" She cringes as a wave of pain washes over her body. She tightens her grip on Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome. Enough of this foolishness. I got to get you some help now!!!" Inuyasha's facial expression grows wild when he picks up the all too familiar scent of bereavement. _No…_

"Just…don't forget…" Kagome's limp hand fall under the weight of gravity, slipping from Inuyasha's grasp.

"No…never. I'll never forget you Kagome. I….love you…"

**(A/N: Well there's the next chapter. As you can see the story is slowly winding down to a stop. But just so you know, there is one last huge twist that I have planned for these last chapters. Totally unexpected!! Anyway, leave a review.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: As you probably just realized, I'm updating this story pretty fast. I've decided that before I post any new stories, I should finish some first. So the next few updates are going to be long and fast. (I aiming for about 3,000 a chapter, but you know how lazy I am.) And for kdec who thinks Kagome will magically come back to life…I hope I don't disappoint…**

"Kagome. Enough of this foolishness. I got to get you some help now!!!" Inuyasha's facial expression grows wild when he picks up the all too familiar scent of bereavement. _No…_

"Just…don't forget…" Kagome's limp hand fall under the weight of gravity, slipping from Inuyasha's grasp.

"No…never. I'll never forget you Kagome. I….love you…"

_______________________________________

Sango runs at the speed of light after her demon cat. Miroku runs twenty paces behind his beloved. Out of breath and panting, he manages to call out to her.

"Sango…slow down!"

"No! My best friend juts ran off with Kirara spewing out blood. I have to catch up to her before it's too late." She continues to run straight ahead, but slows to a halt at the sight before her. _Ohmygod…_

Miroku finally catches up to her and rest a hand on her shoulder, he too, in awe of the bloody image before them.

Inuyasha cradles Kagome's limp body, his ears twitching to adjust to the unsteady pattern of her heart. He listens intently to the off beat rhythm closing his eyes in the process. His own heart skips a beat as his sensitive ears, sense the slowing of her pulse. The scent of bereavement growing ever stronger on her body, Inuyasha feels her miko powers draining from her frail body. Every time her pulse decreases, Inuyasha feels his heart sink lower and lower. At last (A/N: So sad…) the gods finally decide to end her misery, and ceases the movement of her heart.

Sango drops to her knees, as a cool gust of wind blows by. Causing grass to flutter and dance, and leaves to whirl by. The abrupt burst of wind causes Kirara to jump. The demon cat saunters over to her owner, and rubs against her thigh. By the sudden stillness in the dry air, the entire field seems overcome with a serene calmness. The happy and somewhat eerie ambiance, apprises everyone that Kagome is no longer part of the living.

Inuyasha lies her lifeless corpse gently on the moist dirt beside him. Another cool breeze slides by, whipping Kagome's hair around her face. Inuyasha brushes the hair off of his beloved's blank mien. Inuyasha allows a single tear to fall from his glowing amber spheres before quickly standing, looking away from the trio near him.

"Inuyasha, I-" Sango wants to comfort him, but is at a loss for words.

"Save it. G-get her body out of here. She needs to be buried some where respectful." Inuyasha's bangs cover his eyes from view as he glances up to Kikyou. "I think you should just go."

Kikyou sets off in the horizon without a second thought. She knows when she's not wanted.

Inuyasha takes one last look at his treasured Kagome afore running off deep into the forest.

________________________________________

Sango crawls, on all fours, to her deceased friend. She strokes her cool hand to see if it is true. She swipes a piece of grass off of her face. After looking into her dull, dark, auburn sphericals, she breaks down into uncontrollable sobs.

Miroku quickly runs to comfort his soon betrothed. "Sango, please calm down."

"I-I-can't!!" She cries through sobs.

"You will have to. Didn't you see Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah, but-" Sango inhales sharply, receiving rubs on her back from Miroku.

"Well, then you should know that Inuyasha is torn up about it. He, more than anybody, needs consoling. We have to be strong for him. If not him, for Kagome. Would she want to see you and him suffering like this?"

"No. Your right, Miroku." She leans over and accepts his warm embrace. "I think we should go tell Kaede and the village about…" She couldn't push it out.

"It's okay." Miroku wraps his arm around her shoulder as they make their way to the village.

__________________________________________

Inuyasha leaps from tree to tree, running to a familiar area he and Kagome had been only once. (A/N: If you're lost, this place is from one of my one-shots, _Crush_. I wrote it little while back. It is a flashback coming up next though so…)

Inuyasha stops at a cerulean green lake. He slowly edges his self closer and closer to the bank of the pond. Sitting down, his mind reels back to his previous time here. The first time since he'd met Kagome, that he truly realized that he loved her.

_Inuyasha senses that he is getting closer to her. He stops when he smells a familiar saltiness in the air. _

Oh no, is she crying? _He literally begins to fly in her direction, his feet barely hitting the ground. In minutes, he is among the trees around the pond. She sobs into her hands. The scent off her tears practically burns his nose. Actually, a tear traces a line down his face as well. _

A-am I crying? _He wipes it away, along with the thought. He begins to walk forward, accidentally stepping on a twig._

_Kagome jumps, turning his direction. She glances his way and quickly tries to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha can't help but stare. Kagome He can't take his eyes off her. _Breathtaking

_He walks toward her shaking figure. He reaches for her shoulder, but her icy voice stops him._

_"Don't touch me." She says so low, Inuyasha had to strain his ears to here it all._

_"..." Her response startles him._

_"Go. Just go. I'm sure you'd rather be with _Kikyou_ anyways." She scoots away from him._

"_What the hell gave you that idea?" He says reaching for her shoulder again. She anticipates it, and jerks forward. A little to hard because she fell forward. Unable to catch herself, she falls face forward into the water._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts, pulling a gasping Kagome out of the water. After catching her breath, she scrambles to her feet and away from Inuyasha._

_"Kagome, what's wrong? And why won't you let me touch you?" He looks stunned._

_"You shouldn't even want to look at me right now. I look _repulsive_, remember?"_

_Inuyasha takes a step back. He had almost forgotten about that. "I-"_

_"Bull, Inuyasha. Don't even try that shit with me!" Kagome pants._

_"It's not shit! I-I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that..." Inuyasha looks away._

_"Why are you holding back Inuyasha!" Kagome retorts._

_"You want me to stop holding back?!" He shouts. "Fine! I lied okay. You looked like Kikyou! Is that what you want me to say!" He lets out all frustration stepping closer with each word._

_"..." More tears pour out of her eyes as he backs her up into a tree._

_"I hope it's not, 'cause you don't look a damn thing like her!" He shouts two feet from her face. He walks closer and cups her hands in his. "You weren't ugly, hell, you were beautiful! Are beautiful!_

_"Inuyasha w-" He cuts her off._

_"No, you don't look like her." Inuyasha whispers. "You two look completely different. You look way better than Kikyou." A smile forms across his face._

_Kagome stops sobbing and a smile plays on her face, too. "Inu-" His index finger goes to her lips, silencing her. He leans forward, and gently places his lips on hers, falling into deep bliss._

_After several moments, they finally dispatch from each others' faces. Kagome turns away and looks down, her cheeks glazed a light shade of pink._

_"Inuyasha, do you mean that?" She still can't look him in the face. He pulls her face to meet his gaze. Suddenly neither one can tear their eyes away. Her brown eyes can't look away from his magical, amber orbs._

_"Yes." He whispers softly._

_"Oh, Inuyasha!" She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly._

Inuyasha feels an all too familiar stinging sensation behind his eyes. _Kagome…_

He snaps his head up and looks around at the serene scene in front of him. Overcome with grief and emotion, he breaks down in an uncontrollable bawl.

Saddened and flaring with rage he goes on an one-of-a-kind temper tantrum and destroys everything in his path. He cuts down massive numbers of trees with one swipe of his Tetsusaiga. _Dammit. It's not enough._

He throws down his sword and uses his needle point claws slicing trees down one by one. _It's still not enough._

He looks down at his expression in the still waters of the pond. He balls his fist till it goes completely numb, and punches the ground. He punches and punches and punches to no avail. His knuckles grow red and swollen. Without any thought, he allows his body to fall forward into the cool water.

He slowly sinks to the bottom, the sleeves of his haori billowing in the soft current. As his eyes slowly close, he sees a long, slender arm reach in to pull him to safety, before he drifts off into an unconscious realm and state of mind.

**A/N: Yay!! Finally I have a decent update for this story! But any whose. kdec, don't get so happy just yet…**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter to the story. To be honest, it took me a while to decide on how to word this chapter. I don't think it sounds right, but you're the reader so you decide. **

Inuyasha slowly bats his eyes open, wincing at the explosion of light entering his pupils. Without warning, his entire body begins to shiver. As he enfolds his arm over his person, he realizes that his haori is drenched. He looks around the cabin, and momentarily calms as the relief of being in a familiar setting washes over him. He quickly looses all traces of happiness as his memories flood back into his head. They all go back to one place. One time. One person. One girl.

"Kagome…" He struggles to breathe out. He is tugged out of his thoughts when picks up a familiar scent in the air. He watches as Sango walks into the room with a small towel. She glances his way, and dips it into a kettle of rapidly boiling hot water. Sango carefully rings it out, and goes forth the shaking hanyou's way. Sango gently wipes at Inuyasha's forehead, before dipping it back into the water. Inuyasha feels as though he's done this before, seen it before. However, the crushing weight of reality dawns on him.

"No," He says under his breath. He knows where this is from. Kagome. It plays over and over in his head. Different scenes, and reasons, but it was the same thing.

"No!" He knocks the towel from Sango's hand, warm drops of water trickles down his and her face. Were they tears? He couldn't tell. He quickly stands up and stumbles. He staggers to the door, grasping hold to the sides. He looks at the serene scene outside the door, and his mind flashes back to her death.

The field before him slid sideways, and then rights it self. He breaks out into a sprint, like a bat out of hell. He runs into Inuyasha forest, dodging tree after tree. After what seems like millions of restless minutes, he finally makes it to his destination, the Bone Eater's Well. He stops frozen, when his sensitive ears pick up the familiar sound of soft whimpering. He peers behind the well, to see Shippo crying endlessly to himself.

"Inuyasha?" The small fox kit tries to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha swallows nothing. "For what?" His voice sounds dry and raspy.

"I'm sorry for…for…crying. I know you said men don't cry but…" Shippo gulps for air as he sobs irrepressibly.

Inuyasha is taken aback, and is suddenly at a lost for words.

______________________________________________________

Sango wipes up the spilled water from Inuyasha's outburst. While she rings the water out into the kettle, Miroku walks in. Sango's deep chocolate and Miroku's bright violet eyes lock. They stare at each other for moments, before Miroku's voice ceases the silence.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

She looks toward the door. "He left…and I don't know where he went." Her gaze floats down to the wooden floor.

Miroku looks out the door for a moment before halfheartedly smiling. "Same old Inuyasha." He says to himself; He addresses Sango. "Isn't it obvious? He went to the well."

"Poor Inuyasha…" Sango sighs in pity.

"Let's go before he does something stupid. The duo bounds out the door to the Bone Eater's well.

________________________________________________________

Inuyasha scoops the small fox kit up, and his face softens as he wipes tears out of Shippo's face.

"Shippo," Inuyasha whispers, leaving the kit alert to his words. "Men…being a man…it isn't at all like that. Being a man isn't just about being strong, or fast or…even brave."

Shippo looks up from Inuyasha's tear stained haori and sniffles.

"No really. It's more about being able to take care…or protect someone you care about…someone you…love…" Inuyasha lets a few tears escape their watery prison.

"Inuyasha…" The short life lesson dawns light on another side of Inuyasha. The small kit at Inuyasha with more admiration and compassion than ever before.

"Hmm?" He sets Shippo down on the edge of the well.

"Does taking care of someone you care about include taking care of their family?"

"Yeah…it does." He stares intently at the young kitsune, using his eyes to query him on his question.

"Well, doesn't that mean you should inform Kagome's family?" Shippo continues when Inuyasha views out into the open field surrounding the two. "I know my opinion doesn't matter but-"

"No…I should go. Your right." Inuyasha forces a small smile onto his countenance. "Thanks, Shippo."

______________________________________________________

Sango and Miroku try not to show their pleased faces when they decide to enter the scene. They fail.

Inuyasha's calmed visage, suddenly grows sour when he sees the two giggling. "How much did you hear?!?"

"Sango and I heard just enough." Miroku steps closer to Inuyasha and pats him on the back. "You did good with, you know, Shippo."

"Enough of this, I have to break the bad news to…her family." Inuyasha struggles to push the word out. Shippo notices his forceful effort, and gives him a tight embrace around his leg. Inuyasha thanks him with a smile.

As Inuyasha sets up to jump, he unknowingly hooks one of Shippo's talons to the leg of his pants. Shippo wiggles and tugs but can't break free.

"Inuyasha-" He starts.

"I know, I'll be nice." Inuyasha cuts him off and prepares to jump. Sango rushes over to help Shippo retrieve his claw from Inuyasha's pants. Miroku runs to help her as well.

Inuyasha dives into the well, pulling Shippo, Sango, and Miroku with him. Miroku instinctively grabs holt of Sango in a tight embrace, bracing for the impact of the ground. Instead of crashing, they are absorbed into an explosion a purple light.

Inuyasha snaps his head back as he realizes he has followers. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Miroku responds, "Shippo had a hang claw stuck to your pants."

Inuyasha sighs. "Well, misery enjoys company, so get ready for load of it!" He shouts as the light pushes them up through the ground under the well.

"Are we really in Lady Kagome's time era?" Miroku says lifting Sango up and over the edge of the well.

Inuyasha snorts at their disbelief. He pulls Shippo and Miroku up. Sango looks around the dark and empty well house.

"What's so great about being here?" Sango takes cautious steps.

"This isn't it genius." Inuyasha walks to the door and kicks it open. "Welcome to the twenty first century."

**A/N: Okay so another update. Do you think you have any ideas on what is going to happen next? I want your opinion!! Thanks for reading my story so far!! Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay. I promised you a fast update, and here you go!! Enjoy. Oh and be sure to leave all your thoughts and opinions as a review.**

The group squints their eyes as a large flare up of light bursts through the well door. Shippo is the first to step out.

"Inuyasha…is this really her time?" Miroku asks following suit Shippo.

Inuyasha's golden spheres dart nervously around his once beloved's front yard. To him, it seems to be centuries since he's last visited her home. "Y-yeah…"

Sango, overwhelmed with pure curiosity, wanders around the shrine. _Wow, Kagome has more wheeled contraptions. Isn't called a bike?_

Miroku walks into the shrine. _These sutras…they're…fake. These couldn't hurt a fly. Maybe that's why Lady Kagome is so weak._

Inuyasha wanders upon the sacred tree. He gazes up to the highest limp. His eyes travel from leaf to leaf. As a soft breeze blows, the small white tassels wrapped around the trunk flow in the breeze. _The sacred tree…this is the tree that Priestess Kikyou pinned me to for fifty years. Fifty damn years…dumb bitch…It's still here after all this time…Kagome. She's the one who removed the arrow. She's the one who set me free. And yet…I always went…to Kikyou. Why didn't I see it before? Kikyou wanted me dead, and Kagome…just wanted to be near me…how could I be so damn stupid?_

Inuyasha's ears twitch to the sound of a roaring engine. His hand instinctively grasp the handle of Tetsusaiga. Miroku quickly locates Sango and protectively stands in front of her bracing for attack.

As the sound of a loud slam echoes through the shrine, a familiar and distinct smell enters his nostril cavities. _Kagome?… _He inhales deeply dashing to the steps and flying down to meet this mysterious person lingering by a car. _It smells like but…_ He twists her by the shoulder to reveal a smiling women in her mid forties. His face has disappointment etched all over.

Mrs. Higurashi's smile dissipates into a thin line. Followed by an astonished and alarmed glare. Inuyasha feels the her eyes travel up and down his person. She looks at every detail of his bedraggled state. Her eyes seem to dissect every section on his body. His yellowed claws, his ruffled hair, his calloused knuckles. Most of all, he felt her eyes burn a hole through his silver dog ears.

Inuyasha can't fathom the sudden attitude from his beloved's mother. Usually, Mrs. Higurashi offered nothing but warm smiles and soft eyes. Always overlooking his many flaws. Inuyasha glances into her eyes and suddenly the feeling of loneliness and pity washes over him. Those eyes. That cold stare. It was the same stare demons and humans alike have given all of his life. Inuyasha, of course is used to it by now. The fact that Mrs. Higurashi shoots it at him sends him hurling into an unconscious state of mind. Fortunately, Mrs. Higurashi snaps him out of his stupor. Her knuckles turn white as her grip on her grocery bags grows tighter.

"What-huh?"

"I said who are you?" She steadily continues her glare.

"I'm Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi, what's going-"

Mrs. Higurashi looks purely disgusted, to put it nicely. "How do you know my name!?" Her canvas bags fall loose from her scope.

Before Inuyasha can speak, Gramps rushes out of the car with paper strips. "Beware you demon. I am trained with sutras." The old man holds a flimsy strip of paper out. A sudden breeze blows, and his 'sutras' follow the wind. Gramps runs after them in hot pursuit.

Inuyasha is taken aback. How could the family of his beloved forget him? He is the reason their precious Kagome is always gone! Inuyasha glances shockingly between the two. Just then, Souta steps out of the car, licking an ice cream cone.

"Souta!" Inuyasha sounds relived. 'I know you know me! Say that you know me!"

"I know you?…" Souta's voice wavers. He looks to his mother voice approval. He receives a swift shake of her head in return.

"I-I-…" Inuyasha bounds up the steps and rejoins the group. He gathers suspicious looks form everyone. What was wrong with these people. "Fuck!"

Miroku, use to his creative language, ignores it and queries his friend. "Who were those people?"

"Kagome's folks…" Miroku eyes widen.

Sango looks more concerned than anything. She heard the entire thing. It all does add up to her. Why would they act as though that didn't know him? They wouldn't. She had never met them, but she had this gut feeling that they wouldn't joke like that. Sango strokes Shippo's tail vigorously, consumed in thought.

Miroku silently trudges ahead, towards the well. If they honestly can't recall Inuyasha, it wouldn't be all that wise for him to stay. He and Sango stop at the well shed entrance, expecting the inu-youkai, to be stomping behind. They turn to find Inuyasha sauntering into their home.

Miroku follows, leaving Sango's mouth agape. "You can't truthfully say you thought he was leaving that easily do you?"

Sango closes her mouth, and silently follows, staring down at Shippo's teal bow.

Inuyasha plops down at their floor table, doggy style.

Sango finally pulls up the courage to question her youkai friend's actions. "Are you sure we should be here? I mean…they seem as though they don't know you."

"They know me. I-…" Inuyasha's confident aura fades away. What if they really didn't remember him? Maybe they did. What if they were scared of him? Inuyasha still can't shake the feeling of Mrs. Higurashi's cold stare off. There are only a few people who never stared at him with such a high intensity of hatred. He use to consider her on of them. But now…

Mrs. Higurashi bounds through the paper thin door. "Why are you in my house?" She throws her things on the tiled floor and ushers Souta out. "That's it! If you and…and whoever these people are don't leave, I'm afraid I'll have to call the police!" She snatches her cellular from her pocket, and frantically dials nine one one.

Acting off of pure adrenaline, and a lot of his youkai, Inuyasha feels as though he has no choice. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he attempts to do as much damage as possible with out injuring. The pure shock of how fast Inuyasha had approached her, knocked the wind out of her. Mrs. Higurashi collapses forward, falling into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

Miroku looks dumbfounded. Was Inuyasha rally going to hurt her? "Inuyasha, tell me, were you really going to hurt Lady Kagome's mother?"

"Does it matter? It's over now." Inuyasha carries her into their family room, and lightly tosses her limp form onto the couch.

In the front room, Inuyasha's ears pick up a heavenly voice. It couldn't be? Is it possible?

"Mom, I'm home." He heard it sing. Her heard light footsteps trample up stairs, and swiftly follows after. When he arrives upstairs, he just barely catches a glimpse of a slender leg slipping through a door, before it closes.

He slowly treads toward that door. This couldn't possibly be real. He smalls her scent. Her intoxicating aroma. How could this be? He extends a hand out to the doorknob, and the door flies open before he even touches it.

It _is_ her. _Kagome…_

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. So predictable right? Wrong! I bet none of you can guess what will happen next. I'm declaring this a dare! (lol) See if you can guess…Review.**


	12. Chapter 11

In the front room, Inuyasha's ears pick up a heavenly voice. It couldn't be? Is it possible?

"Mom, I'm home." He heard it sing. He heard light footsteps trample up stairs, and swiftly follows after. When he arrives upstairs, he just barely catches a glimpse of a slender leg slipping through a door, before it closes.

He slowly treads toward that door. This couldn't possibly be real. He smalls her scent. Her intoxicating aroma. How could this be? He extends a hand out to the doorknob, and the door flies open before he even touches it.

It _is_ her. _Kagome…_

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha takes a hesitant step into her room. "Is it really you?"

Kagome takes a step back matching his own. "Uh…yeah. It's me.." She gives him an awkward smile and walks backwards toward her dresser.

Inuyasha pays her actions no mind. The girl who he loves. He adores. The girl who was supposed to be dead is here! _Alive!_ "Kagome…I've missed you so much…" He walks toward the raven haired beauty standing in front of her nightstand. He makes an attempt to hug her, but she pulls out a silver bottle and sprays him in the eyes.

"Take that you baka!!" Kagome holds it up in front of her like a shield. Inuyasha retaliates quick by using his razor sharp claws and swiping the can one good time. Kagome looks at the can and laughs. "You're a joke! You can't even knock out my hand. What kind of pedophile are you?" She slows her laughter to a stop when the top of the can slides off, allowing the whitish liquid to pool out. "A good one I see…"

Inuyasha jumps up a glares at her. "Whatd'ya do that for, wench?" He snarls. "Damn. I'm just happy your not dead and all. And what the hell is a pedophile!?"

"You're not trying to steal my innocence?" She asks dumbfounded.

Inuyasha blushes, but uses anger to try and hide it. "Innocence?! There ain't nothing innocent bout ya!"

"Then what are you here for? Money?" She throws her wallet, purse, jewelry box, and Elmo piggy bank at his feet. "Here, take it!"

He kicks the jewelry box, and crushes the bank between his feet. "Kagome, I don't want your money or your precious jewels…I want you." He continues, surely but slowly, towards his beloved. She tries to back up, but the nightstand prevents her.

"I knew you were a pedophile…" She mumbles scarily under her breath as, what she would call, her soon to be rapist approaches her. But for some odd reason, when she looks into his eyes, her attitude towards him change. For some odd reason, his large amber eyes pierce through her heart and into her soul. In the depths of her soul, something tells her to trust him. Him the stranger. The thief. The soon-to-be rapist. Even though her mind strongly urges her against it, her heart wills her to trust him. All because of those amber spheres.

Inuyasha, only inches from her body, allows a small smile to play on his face. He can't help but take in her angelic visage. Her pouty pink lips. Her large doe orbs. He inhales deeply. He savors her pleasant aroma of vanilla and lilacs. How he had longed for that scent. _Her scent._

________________________________________________

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sit patiently at the Higurashi's kitchen table. From upstairs, trampling and shouts could be heard.

Sango strokes Shippo's tail and looks at Miroku with deep concern. "From the sounds coming from them, it seems like it didn't go so well…"

Miroku chuckles in amusement to himself and his perverted mind. "Or…it went terribly well."

Sango grows impatient with the monk and his lecherous ways. One more wisecrack like that, and he'll lose his memory too! Sango looks in the direction of Mrs. Higurashi. "Do you think we should go help her?"

"I don't know. Well…Maybe…" Miroku replies. He stands up and leans over the mother's body. He checks her pulse. "She is still alive."

Sango smacks herself on the head. Damn, he could be real stupid sometimes. "No shit, Sherlock. Any other brilliant observations?"

"Yeah. She doesn't seem to be responding. I think she may be unconscious."

Sango shakes her head sighing. She loves him to death, but sometimes she wishes he thought before he spoke.

_______________________________________________

Kagome panics. "Listen. I don't know who you are but-"

Inuyasha swipes at the nightstand behind, her knocking it down. Kagome whimpers in fear as she backs up further, her back hitting the wall. He didn't mean to scare, but he had to do something. Inuyasha is too frustrated, and with all this pent up anger, he has to vent on something. Acting on the first idea that pops into his mind, Inuyasha grips Kagome wrists, holding them in-between them.

He sighs, letting the anger dissipate from his face. "That's just the thing…You _do_ know who I am. You have to. Why do you not remember me?" Inuyasha gazes deep into her large mahogany spheres He can't help but notice the fear in her eyes.

Kagome feels her heart lunge in her chest. _Does he really know me? Well, of course he knows me, but do I know him. The way he looked at me just now…his eyes, when I looked at them I felt something…a fluttering in my heart…why? _"Excuse me ,sir, but I remember you. I don't even _know _you. I'm sorry If I look like some girl, and you've mistaken me for her but…" _Why do I feel so angry? Maybe it's the thought of being loved because of who I look like but…he has got to go. This guy…he's making me feel so weird… "_I'm sorry but you have to leave."

Kagome wrenches her arms from his grasp and takes a step from the wall, only to get flung back into it. Kagome, mouth agape, stares at him in awe. Inuyasha, acting on one last ditch effort, holds her to the wall by her shoulders, and whispers into her ear. "If you truly don't remember…" Inuyasha hesitantly leans forward. Inches from her face, he pecks her lightly on the cheek. Then out of pure adrenaline, he sweetly kisses her and holds it out. While kissing her, since her mouth is already open, he slides his tongue into her mouth. Inside, both of them dance in unison. Kagome, lost in their passionate kiss, slowly wraps her arms around either side of his neck. As the moment goes on, the kiss gets more intense, and more hot-blooded. During the entire time, they never unlocked from each other's faces, or opened their eyes. As it gets more frantic, Kagome's heart starts fluttering and lost memories and thoughts start to pour into her mind, making her savor the kiss even more. When the last memory enters her mind, her hair whips over her head in a blinding blue light. She feels the grip of Inuyasha's clawed hands tighten around her waist. As their hair whips and dance above their heads, Inuyasha sense a scenery change, and they both feel air rush around them.

When the couple finally dispatch from each other, Kagome smiles. "Inuyasha…" She pants. "I remember…I remember!!"

Inuyasha smiles broadly at her statement and envelopes her in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to here you say that."

**A/N: So technically, this is the last chapter. The next chapter, the epilogue, will fill you end on any questions you probably still have. So please review!!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this short and last update for this fiction!! I finally finished a story!!**

Kagome takes in her surroundings. They're back in the feudal era by the well. They both plop onto the ground in sync with one another, happy to finally have some alone time.

Kagome places a soft kiss on her beloved's cheek. "Is the gang back yet?"

Inuyasha nuzzles her neck after breathing in the scents from the small village. "No. I can't pick up their scents. Maybe we could…" He cuts his self off by kissing her sweetly on the hand. He slowly inches his way up her arm and to her neck, kiss by soft kiss.

Kagome feels her stomach flutter with excitement as Inuyasha makes his way back to her lips. She shivers with adrenaline when he craves access inside. Kagome grants his access and pulls him closer in attempt to intensify their delight. Inuyasha unconsciously pulls her uniform top from above her head and trails kisses up and down her flat stomach. She has longed for the moment when he would finally confess his true feelings for her through a kiss, but it doesn't feel quite right. Before deepening the kiss, Kagome has to ask him. "Inuyasha do you love me?"

Inuyasha stops immediately and gazes deep into her doe brown orbs. He almost loses himself in the tremendous and sincere curiosity pooling from them. "Kagome I…" Inuyasha stares at her with the same intensity in his eyes, afraid to subdue her inquisitiveness. Once she gets her answer, will she still stick around?

Kagome picks up on the slight doubt behind his luminescent amber spheres. "Inuyasha. No matter what, I will always be here. I thought we already established that."

Inuyasha perks up at her reminder. Full of determination and confidence, he prepares to let a lot off of his chest. However, before he can say anything, he up an all too familiar scent. Graveyard soil and bones. "Kikyou…"

Kikyou, her face lifeless, pale, and holding no emotion, stops and takes in the scene before her. Inuyasha and her reincarnation are making out. For a second, if Inuyasha sees correct, her face flashes with anger. She stays in the shadows though the couple already senses her presence.

Kagome glances back at Kikyou and braces herself for disappointment. It is always the same. He's cuddy-cuddy with Kagome then goes kissy-face with Kikyou. She grips her shirt, preparing her self for a quick escape from further embarrassment.

"Kagome…I've known you for a while now and there are so many emotions mixing up inside me for both of you. Looking at the both of you now, I know who I love. I know who my youkai desires…craves. It's you." Inuyasha embraces Kagome's form, fighting his urge to mark her as his. "I love you…"

Kikyou turns her head abruptly and disappears into the brush. I guess her and Inuyasha weren't meant to be after all.

**A/N: Look I updated!! And hey…it's the last chapter!! I hope it's enough to answer any questions. And before you ask…**

**Yeah, I am aware how short the update is. I never planned for it to be long. It just needed to be short and to the point.**

**I doubt there will be a sequel. There is nothing to 'sequel' on.**

**Duh!!! The rest of the gang does come back eventually.**

**Thanks to all of my readers. Especially the ones who's been with me from the get-go. You know who you are!!**


End file.
